In conventional sausage production, the so-called sausage mixture, a protein-water-fat emulsion, is pressed into a flexible casing tied together at one end, which for example may be made of natural intestine, but also of plastic film. After the sausage mixture is placed inside, this casing was also closed at its other end, and the sausage was first "reddened" and then cooked, in which process the sausage mixture coagulated. Before slicing the sausages the casings are peeled off by hand, which is labor intensive and thus expensive. Another problem is that, due to the tying-off the casing, the ends of the sausages are rounded, leaving an outside piece that has not been saleable. The additional effort caused by the casing is disadvantageous particularly in the course of mass production of pre-sliced and then preserved sausage, for example of sausage packed in clear packages, since unnecessary costs result because in this case the casing has no other function than for sausage production, and had to be removed from the slices before they were packaged ready for sale.
From German Offenlegungschrift 25 23 506, a machine is known for the manufacture of small, casing-free sausages, in which small sausages not suitable for slicing, with round ends, are produced in metal jackets, and a plurality of such jackets are combined into a conveyor chain. This permits the subsequent removal of the casings to be avoided, but even assuming a larger diameter these small sausages are as already mentioned not suitable for slicing, since they likewise have a round end that yields an unsalable outside piece.